Beside You
by gagnslausmanneskja
Summary: What do you do when the man you love is less than ten feet away from you, making love to another guy? TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**A Klaine drabble that found its way into my mind earlier today. I was listening to Marianas Trench and this song came up, and I thought of this. So enjoy! AU, since the boys have an established friendship, but have made it to college without ever having a relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my silly little imagination. The song is Beside You by Marianas Trench. They are seriously amazing, be sure to check them out.

Warning: _Implied _sex, don't worry it's by no means graphic.

* * *

Beside You

The two boys had been best friends since high school. After graduation, they decided to attend the same college, though with different majors. The two of them did everything together, from watching marathons of Project Runway to comforting the other when he cried his eyes out over a breakup. Well, Kurt was the one comforting Blaine. Kurt never had a relationship with any guy at college, though Blaine dated on and off. Truth be told, there were many guys who were interested in Kurt, and he knew it, but he just wasn't interested in them.

He wanted Blaine. He wanted his best friend and that was so wrong, but he couldn't control the feelings of his heart. Now that they were nearing the end of their first semester of their third year at university, Kurt couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to tell Blaine how he truly felt. At worst, Blaine just wouldn't return his feelings, but Kurt needed to know.

Kurt had his heart set on this decision, and quickly dressed before leaving his apartment, cutting through campus on his way to Blaine's apartment. It was bitterly cold outside, and, though it wasn't that late, the sun began to set and the sky blew up in gold light, the clouds tinged orange. Kurt slowed his pace to appreciate the beauty of it.

He eventually found himself at Blaine's front door. He knocked and waited for less than a minute before the door was pulled open. It was one of Blaine's roommates, who knew Kurt well and let him in. He told Kurt that Blaine wasn't there, but would be soon, and to feel free to head up to Blaine's room. Kurt thanked him before heading up the stairs to Blaine's room, a place had been many times throughout this semester. The sun just peaked out from a distant mountain, and Kurt moved over to a window to stare at it. He moved the white curtains out of the way and looked out. Smiling, Kurt opened the window and began to climb out as there was a small expanse of roof right below the window. He closed the window almost all the way behind him so that cold air wouldn't fill Blaine's room, but left it open enough so that he could open it and crawl back into Blaine's room when he was ready to.

Kurt, for some odd reason, started sweating, and removed his heavy winter jacket, putting it down in the corner of the roof. It was chilly without his coat on, but Kurt enjoyed it and leaned back on his hands, watching the sun set in front of him. It was absolutely beautiful, and not long after it went down and the world turned pitch black he heard Blaine's door open and feet moved in the room. Kurt moved just a bit before he heard something that made him freeze.

The unmistakable sound of kissing met his ears, and Kurt felt as though his heart was being stabbed. He stuffed his fist into his mouth, the fabric of his shirt muffling the broken cry that left his mouth. He shuffled forward a little bit to look through the window. Though the curtains were in the way, Kurt could make out Blaine's curls on the bed through the crack in the curtains. He also saw another body pressed down on top of Blaine's, the mouth of the other boy attached to Blaine's neck as he kissed his way up and down it. Kurt felt bile rise in his throat and tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He moved away from the window slightly and felt the tears running down his face freeze in the cold winter wind. He moved forward to get his coat when he heard movement close to the window.

Acting on instinct, Kurt stood and jumped, hanging on to the section of roof that was higher than where he had just been and pulling himself up, rolling over so that he was hidden from Blaine's window. Once he was sure that he was not going to fall, he moved his head so that he could see what was happening with Blaine. Kurt realized that he had been right to trust his instinct; the two boys – men, Kurt corrected himself – were lying side by side, staring at the stars. He heard muffled conversation carried on the wind, but it was too faint to make out. Kurt then saw the two bodies move towards each other, arms and legs intertwining and faces pressed together. Kurt felt tears prick his eyes, but he knew it could be worse.

"Blaine, no!" Kurt jumped slightly in shock, the raised voice surprising him.

"It's way too cold!"

"Oh come on, live a little!" He heard quiet laughter and then heard a whispered okay.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he saw Blaine pull off the other man's shirt and then his own. In any other situation, Kurt would have blushed, but he was too mortified to do anything but stare with his mouth hanging open. He heard more kissing and saw their hands explore each other's bodies. Before he could think anything else, he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled and Kurt's mouth fell open even further.

_Oh God, no, please, just no._ But nevertheless, he saw Blaine pull his pants off and Kurt's tears ran in rivers down his face. He rolled onto his back and stared at the sky, his tears running over his temples and into his hair where they froze. Here he was, on a freezing night in December, with no coat, tears freezing on his skin, and listening to his best friend and romantic interest have sex with another man less than ten feet away. Kurt felt his stomach give way and he willed himself to not be sick. He didn't want Blaine to catch him. However, he heard the sound of skin slapping next to him and faint moans and Kurt balled his hands into fists and began hitting the roof as hard as he could while he was still on his back. He opened his mouth and allowed the sobs fighting to escape him come out quietly as silent screams.

Kurt reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone. He quickly clicked on his music app and pulled out his headphones, thankful that he always carried them with him. He clicked on the first song he saw and shoved the headphones into his ears. He turned the music up all the way, effectively shutting out the sound of Blaine moaning. However, Kurt was now faced with the issue of his music choice. An acoustic guitar and string ensemble flooded his eardrums.

When your tears are spent on your last pretense

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense

When it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles

And then only thing you want is just to be still for awhile

His floodgates opened yet again as the backing vocals came in. Kurt never cried so hard in his entire life. He rolled over onto his side, facing away from Blaine, and pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and rocked slightly, trying to comfort himself and keep himself warm as another gust of wind floated over him. He listened to the song as it moved on to a new verse.

You're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath

And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless

When you try to speak but you make no sound

And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud

Kurt ripped the headphones out of his ears and, though he tried to muffle it, a sob escaped his lips and the tears continued to run. Thankfully, he no longer heard Blaine and his boyfriend, and assumed that they were done. He didn't move for another five minutes, constantly listening for any sound just to be sure, before he rolled over and looked down at them. He saw the two naked bodies tangled up together, but their chests rose slowly and deeply, signaling that they were both asleep. Kurt exhaled in relief and stood up. He gripped onto the bottom of the roof and carefully lowered his body until he was hanging. He released and fell a few inches before his feet quietly hit the roof below him where Blaine was sleeping.

He didn't even look at the boys. He opened the window as quickly as he could before hesitating inside. He walked over to Blaine's bed and grabbed his thick blanket, dragging it out onto the roof behind him. He covered the two sleeping boys before stepping back inside, shutting the window almost completely before turning and leaving Blaine's room and running to his apartment. It wasn't until he got home that he realized that he didn't put his phone back into his pocket, and he had forgotten his coat.

Blaine woke the following morning slightly chilly and disoriented. He opened his eyes to see a mop of blonde hair in his eyes. He pulled back slightly and looked around. James was still fast asleep, his body sticking to Blaine's slightly in the heat under the blanket. Blaine narrowed his eyes. He didn't remember bringing a blanket outside last night. In fact, he was sure he didn't. He slid out from underneath the blankets, grabbed his clothes and quickly slid into them. It wasn't until he reached for the last article clothing on his side of the roof that he realized it wasn't his. He started to put it on James's pile of clothes when he froze.

He knew this jacket. He had seen Kurt wear it every day for over a month now. Blaine looked back down to his blanket and realized immediately that Kurt must have put it there. He smiled slightly before he heard quiet music. He was confused for a moment when he realized the music sounded tinny in a way, almost as though it was being muted. He looked up slightly and saw a phone dangling from the roof, connected to headphones that had gotten caught around a loose nail. He reached up and unhooked the wire, allowing the phone to drop into his hands. He unlocked the phone and turned the music, which was on full volume, off. He noticed the battery was nearly dead and realized the music must have been playing for hours. He then realized whose phone it was.

He looked down at the coat at his feet and then at the phone in his hands before his eyes widened and the blood drained from his face. Kurt had seen everything.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! I'm sure I could turn this into a two-shot if anyone wants to read the conversation between Kurt and Blaine following this.

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2, as requested :) Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my silly little imagination.

Warning: Coarse language and yet more angst.

* * *

Beside You

Chapter 2

Kurt didn't know how long he had been lying in his bed. He didn't bother moving to check his alarm clock, but the sun had fully risen and blared in through his bedroom windows. He moaned and pulled the blankets over his head. His eyes were sore from crying for hours and the bright light had been too harsh.

"Kurt?" The voice was accompanied by a hesitant knock against his bedroom door, which Kurt hadn't bothered to close.

"I know you're awake, you snore when you sleep." _Damnit._

"I have your phone. And your coat. You must have left them there the last time you were there."

Kurt didn't reply. He knew he forgot them, but he hadn't been in the mood to go retrieve them.

"Kurt?" Still no response. Kurt felt the edge of his bed descend a few inches as Blaine sat down. "You were there last night, weren't you?"

Kurt stiffened under the blankets and felt his breath hitch.

"Yes," he finally replied. His voice was raspy with disuse and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I was there."

"Why, Kurt?" Blaine reached forward and pulled the blanket down, revealing Kurt's head. He winced in the sunlight and rolled over so he didn't have to face it. However, this resulted in him facing Blaine, and he closed his eyes rather than look at his friend.

"I went to your apartment to tell you something. One of your flat mates let me in and I went up to your room. You weren't there, but the sun was just about to set and it was beautiful, so I went out and sat on the roof. I was overheating slightly, so I took my coat off. And then I heard you come in to your room, and I moved over to the window but I saw what was happening, so I moved away and tried not to listen. And then I heard you moving towards the window, so I panicked. I jumped onto the adjacent roof and stayed there. But then you.."

Blaine hissed in a breath. "You heard us have sex."

Kurt blinked back his tears. "Yes. I pulled out my phone and started listening to music, but it made me upset. So I pulled out my headphones. I waited a little bit until I was sure you were asleep before I jumped down. I forgot to put my phone in my pocket, so it probably was on the roof, and I didn't bother grabbing my coat, either. I went in to your room through the window and I was going to leave, but I figured you'd be cold, so I grabbed your blanket and threw it over you. Then I left. I ran here."

"Kurt, you were outside for hours without a coat?" Kurt shrugged but didn't answer.

"Why didn't you just say something? You know that if you had made your presence known from the start it wouldn't have been awkward, I wouldn't have been angry or upset. And then you wouldn't have had to lie there and listen to that."

"I know. But I couldn't handle that. I couldn't interrupt that, I couldn't look at your when you were like that."

"Why? I wouldn't have minded."

"I would've minded, Blaine!" Kurt shouted while he opened his eyes. He shoved Blaine away from him and got out of his bed, choosing to go stand against a wall across the room. He felt more comfortable standing; it was easier to be defensive.

"What are you talking about?"

"God, you really are oblivious, aren't you?" Kurt raked his fingers through his hair. "Do you really have no idea how it felt to see you dating all those guys? You couldn't handle being single for long and every single time you broke up with someone, I was always there for you. I was the one who was left to always pick up the pieces. And you took that for granted, I don't think you even thought anything of it other than just good old Kurt there to help like a good best friend should. Well you know what, Blaine? What about me? What about the fact that I had to slap a stupid fucking smile on my face every time you got a boyfriend? What about the fact that every time they dumped you it broke my heart to see you crying on my shoulder? I wanted so badly every night to be able to hold you like that, but it was only when you were vulnerable and broken that I was allowed to do that. And I understand that you never saw how I felt, but that doesn't change the fact that I had to deal with that and I had to feel like that for years!"

Kurt was out of breath by the time he finished his rant and his chest rose rapidly as he breathed. He looked over at Blaine, whose face held nothing but surprise and confusion. "You're in love with me?"

"Yes, I am. Or at least, I was."

Blaine looked as though Kurt had physically slapped him. "You're not anymore?"

Kurt looked down. "I am. I just wish I wasn't anymore. This hurts so badly, Blaine. I don't know how much longer I can handle it." He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and he raised his own arms to wrap around Blaine's neck. He leaned in and put his head against Blaine's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I had no idea you felt like this."

"That's half of the problem, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't even realize what you were doing to me. I'd understand if you just didn't return my feelings and kept dating other guys, but it's like you completely ignored my feelings. I had no idea what to do because I just didn't know what you wanted. So please help me out, because I just don't know what to do."

Blaine leaned down and rested his head against Kurt's. "We'll work this out, okay? I promise you."

"Promise is a really big word, Blaine."

"Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?" Kurt didn't reply. "Kurt?"

"No, not really. But you're given me reason to not want to trust you."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I really am. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

The two remained hugging and resting against each other, letting each other's words wash around them and the sun's rays dance around their bodies.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it!

Reviews=Love


End file.
